Music and Life
by tataalicat
Summary: A collection some happy, sweet, and some silly moments in the lives of Will and Emma, Based on different songs.
1. Crazy Girl

Emma sat on her couch, tears streaming down her face. She and Will had a fight, which was not to uncommon, but they normally would make up right after. This time though, he had stormed out of her home and hadn't returned. It was over something stupid. Emma couldn't even recall really what it was mainly about because they had argued about so many things that really didn't need to be argued over. She played with the ring on her left hand, wondering if he was coming back. She didn't like when they would fight, she always hated fighting since she was little. She never tried to start one, the only time she ha ever tried to yell at someone was when Figgins tried to get rid of Glee club.

More tears poured down her cheeks when she thought about him not coming back. She wasn't sure what she should do, she didn't like waiting here for him and she didn't want to wait here while she cried herself to death. She stood up and fixed her clothes and proceeded to grab her car keys.

She drove around aimlessley for a while and somehow found herslf at the school. It was a weekend so it was very unlikley that anyone would be there. She exited her car and made her way into the building. The hallways were empty and silent, which was a change from the usual noise going on. She passed her office but didn't feel like entering so she continued on. She walked into the Glee room and looked around. She smiled at all of the memories that happened in this room and sat herself down on the piano bench. Once again tears began to flow down her cheeks and she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"Emma?"

She looked up when she heard her name being said, There in the doorway stood Will. It was obvious that he had been crying to because he eyes were red and he had tears stains on his cheeks. "Will." She said in a quiet voice. He ruuhed over and sat beside her and took her into his arms, "Em I am so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you so much." He whispered to her. She cried some more and he wasn't sure what to do, so he had began to sing quietly to her.

_Baby why you wanna cry? _  
_You really oughta know that I _  
_Just have to walk away sometimes _  
_We're gonna do what lovers do _  
_We're gonna have a fight or two _  
_But I ain't ever changin' my mind_

She had stopped crying and was staring him in the eyes as he sang to her.

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you? _  
_And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere _  
_Silly woman, come here, let me hold you _  
_Have I told you lately? _  
_I love you like crazy, girl _

_Wouldn't last a single day _  
_I'd probably just fade away _  
_Without you, I'd lose my mind _  
_Before you ever came along _  
_I was livin' life all wrong _  
_Smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine_

He stood up and pulled her up with him and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she rested her hands on his forearms. He rested his forehead aginst hers and sang to her some more.

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you? _  
_And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere _  
_Silly woman, come here, let me hold you _  
_Have I told you lately? _  
_I love you like crazy, girl _

_Crazy girl _

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you? _  
_And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere _  
_Silly woman, come here, let me hold you _  
_Have I told you lately, _  
_I love you like_

_Crazy, girl, don't you know that I love you?_  
_And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere_  
_Silly woman, come here, let me hold you_  
_Have I told you lately?_  
_I love you like crazy, girl_

_Like crazy_  
_Crazy girl_  
_Like crazy_  
_Crazy girl_  
_Like crazy_

Once he finished singing to her he brought his lips to hers. "Emma I am so sorry I didn't mean to make you this upset." he said, kissing her again.

"Oh Will it's okay. You said that your sorry and that's all that matters now." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Well since this is over how about we go back to your place and pop in a movie, make some popcorn and snuggle up on the couch?" He asked.

"Hmm...I dont know." She replied in a joking matter. He brought his lips to hers again and pulled her closer. She giggled when they pulled apart, "Okay, sounds like a plan." She took his hand in hers and they walked out of the school building and to his car.


	2. Then

Will sat on the couch at Emma's house, Emma's head resting in his lap. She was starting to fall sleep when she heard Will sigh. She glanced up at him and he was staring down at her with a smile, "What are you thinking about Will?" She asked.

"You."

She blushed slightly, "Aww Will." She sat up and looked him in the eyes, "Can you be bit more specific though?"

"Well at first I was thinking the first time I met you."

She smiled, "I remember that day perfectly."

He pulled her into his lap and snaked his arms around her petite waist, "Yeah. I remember trying not to stare when I first saw you. You were beautiful." Emma blushed and he continued, "But you know I was married at the time. But now, three years later look where we are. I remember our first ate we had, it took us at least an hour to kiss goodnight. And I thought I loved you then."

_I remember trying not to stare _  
_ The night that I first met you You had me mezmorized _  
_ And three weeks later _  
_In the front porch light _  
_ Taking 45 minutes to kiss goodnight I hadn't told you yet _  
_ I thought I loved you then _

He took her hand in his, "And now your my whole life Em, you are my whole world and I don't know what I would do without you. And somedays I can't believe how much I love you. We have come so far since that first day Emma."

She smiled and reached up a bit and kissed him softly. When she pulled away from him he brushed her hair away from her face, and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled and could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

_Now you're my whole life_  
_ Now you're my whole world I just can't believe_  
_ The way I feel about you girl _  
_Like a river meets the sea _  
_Stronger than its ever been _  
_We've come so far since that day _  
_And I thought I loved you then_

"And you know Em, I spent a while thinking about where I should propose to you." He began, and she raised an eyebrow. "At first I thought I should take you somewhere really nice like some fancy restaurant or something along the lines of that. Then I thought some more about it and realized it was a bit cliche. I wanted to do something really special for you , because you deserve it. And of course I knew the glee club would be happy to help, so I knew that's how I would propose. Then I thought about where, and it only seemed right that I took you back to where I first met you."

"I was so surprised Will. It was amazing though and I loved it, almost as much as I love you."

"And you know what? I thought I loved you then too."

_I remember taking you back _  
_To right where I first met you _  
_You were so surprised _  
_There were people around _  
_But I didn't care I got down on one knee right there_  
_ And once again I thought I loved you then_

_Now you're my whole life_

_Now you're my whole world _  
_I just can't believe _  
_The way I feel about you girl _  
_Like a river meets the sea Stronger than its ever been _  
_We've come so far since that day _  
_And I thought I loved you then_

"And one day Emma, I want to have a family with you, and I want to be with you forever no matter what happens because I love you so much. I can just see us together years from now, and I can see us starting a family."

She smiled and kissed him again, then wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen it. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. She pulled away from him and placed her forehead against his and whispered to him, "I can't wait."

He ran his fingers through her red hair and cupped her face with his other hand. "But you wanna know something I can't see in the future?"

"What's that?" She whispered.

"I can't see how I'm gonna love you more. But then again, I've said that before."

Her smile grew wider, if that was even possible, and crashed her lips to his and wrapped her arm around his neck. He slipped on of his hands under her legs and picked her up, not taking his lips off hers. He carefully carried her to their bedroom, and he laid her down on the bed. Both of them were gasping for breathe when they pulled their lips apart, both smiled at each other and Emma ran her hands through his curly hair and pulled him close. "How about we start right now?"

He smiled and kissed her again, and climbed ontop of her. He placed his hands on her waist and whispered in her ear, "And I hope one day we will look back at this moment. And I'll say that I thought I loved you then."

_Now you're my whole life _  
_Now you're my whole world I just can't believe _  
_The way I feel about you girl _  
_We'll look back someday_  
_ At this moment that we're in_  
_ And I'll look at you and say_  
_ And I thought I loved you then_

_And I thought I loved you then_


End file.
